Pokemon: High-school!
by Pikashi
Summary: Dawn, May, Misty, Drew, Ash, Barry, Paul, and others in a high-school setting. What could possibly go right? Join them on their adventures, sleep-overs, and late night conversations! Plot-twists, humor, and lots of drama. Batteries not included, accessories sold separately.


_Beep, beep._

The ear-piercing alarm clock sounded. 6:48 AM.

Dawn never set her alarm clock for typical times such as 6:00 AM or 6:30 AM. She firmly believed that giving herself 18 more minutes of sleep before hearing the alarm would work wonders. It never did; she always hated waking up early more than she had the morning before. And yet, the petite bluenette kept true to her tradition to the end. 6:48 AM, every morning. Maybe someday it'd work.

Dawn stumbled out of bed, sleepiness clouding her mind. It was the first day of school, and due to her completely messed-up sleeping schedule over the summer, she was especially tired this morning.

She did, however, wake up a little more when her phone vibrated. She had received a text message from her best-friend, May. Sleepily reaching towards her out-dated cell phone, she grabbed it and flipped it open to reveal May's message.

**omg dawn are u awake yet? like everyone is here early for some reason so get over here i'm lonely**

Dawn grinned a little at the text message. She quickly replied before changing into her clothes.

**alright dude i'm on my way! :3**

Dawn bolted through the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast to eat on the way there.

"Bye, Mom! I'm off to school!"

-x-

"Hey!" May called from a distance, voice overflowing with excitement. "Dawn!"

Dawn ran up to her and jumped into her arms. This was the one thing she had been looking forward to: seeing her friend every day once again. Even though they hung out frequently over the summer, she missed it being a daily experience.

"You're on time, Dawn! Unbelievable," Misty joked from behind her.

"Misty! Hey! It's been a while!" The three girls joked together and caught up on what has been going on in each other's lives. Suddenly, the last person to come arrived. _Drew_.

"Hey, guys..." his hair was totally half-assed, and on one side it looked like he still had bad bed-head. Dawn payed particular attention to this and thought it looked terrible, but no one else seemed to mind.

"Late as always, huh, Drew?" May asked, breaking off from her friend group to take steps toward him.

"Whatever, April," Drew retorted coolly. Calling her the names of different months was a trick he thought of years ago and it still annoyed her.

"I thought it was June, not April," Paul commented, his first words of the school-day.

"Yeah, or was it CAN!" Barry suddenly blurted out, pointing at May and looking towards Paul for approval.

"Um...what?" May tilted her head.

"Uh...'cause, like...someone might ask MAY I do something, or they could ask CAN I do something...get it?"

"No."

May and Dawn both laughed.

"...Anways. It's any month, Paul, it doesn't matter," Drew clarified.

"Shut up, past-tense of _draw_," May replied with a smirk. "We have our first class together, so let's go!" May grabbed Drew's hand and pulled him along with her.

Drew and May had been a thing for a long time. They were the obnoxious couple that always broke up and got back together three days later. They seemed to disagree on every little detail, and even their personalities seemed to crash horribly. Still, everyone thought they were the cutest couple in all of the academy.

_Almost_ everyone.

Somehow, the idea of May and Drew dating bothered Dawn to no end. And it wasn't even over something as trivial as her thinking Drew didn't deserve to be with her best friend. It went deeper than that. And although she initially had trouble pinpointing why it upset her the way it did, she already knew why deep down. Nonetheless, she shoved her conclusions away, pushing them to the deepest parts of her mind.

She would never, _ever_ admit it.

And she would go to class quietly and not think about May and Drew dating, and the first day of school would be completely ordinary.

Or so she had hoped.

* * *

wow i was gonna wait til summer to start anything like this but hey my summers are even busier than school-years nowadays so hey

umm i hope this interests you guys! i'll get the next chapter done as soon as i can. i'll try to make them entertaining


End file.
